Spemily!
by tenseforspence
Summary: This story is about Spencer and Emily during the end of high school till college and maybe even later then that. Not alot of problems during the relationship except for a few people. I might add in some bigger problems if it gets boring. There is no A. Mainly Spemily but there might be other people every now and then. This is mainly K to T. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Third Person

It was just another bright and sunny day in Rosewood and the girls were enjoying the last few weeks of school.

Hanna and Aria were texting while Emily was reading a UPenn booklet with Spencer.

Spencer's POV

Her hair, how can her hair still be that lustrous after all those days and weeks and years spent in the pool? Interesting... On a nice day like today, Emily's long black hair glowed, but on a rainy day, it still had its special shine. *sighs dreamily*

Third person

Aria, Emily, and Hanna all turned to stare as Spencer as she gave a long dreamy sigh. The girls kept staring at the spaced out Spencer until Hanna decided to break the awkward situation by saying "Spencer, who are you fantasizing about now?"

Spencer's POV

I flinched when Hanna interupted my train of thoughts. Woah what just happened? I looked around to find the other girls staring at me. "Spence, are you ok?" Asked Emily. I turned a bit and found myself staring into two big and caring dark brown orbs. I realize she is literally like two inches away from me so I suddenly moved back and accidentally smacked right into the concrete wall. Ouch.

Emily's POV

What's happening to Spencer? Is she ok? Why is she spacing out a lot lately? What if...? Emily! Stop asking yourself questions and go do something! My body suddenly froze as a pair of gorgeous light brown eyes stared into me. Huh? What? What's happening? After five seconds Spencer suddenly jerked away from me and hit the wall pretty hard. Is she hurt? Waaa? I am so confused right now.

Third person

Aria and Hanna took their attention from Spencer and moved it to Emily. Aria gave Hanna a 'what the heck is happening' look and then spoke. "Guys, do we need to talk about this or is this just another 'Spencer spacing out moment'?" Everyone noticed that Spencer starting daydreaming a lot these weeks. Everyone was worried, from her teachers to her friends to her family.

"This needs to end Spence, everyone is worried about you. What's happening?" Aria asked this with a tone that was slightly more frustrated than caring.

Spencer's POV

Uh oh. I am definitely in trouble, Aria never ever gets angry. Emily, she looks so sad. I did this to her! What kind of person am I? Why am I always such a disappointment to everyone? Ugh... Maybe I really have to tell them.

* * *

Please review! I really don't know how to continue this so uh reviews would be greatly appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Again, reviews are greatly appreciated so please review! XD

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

_Uh oh. I am definitely in trouble, Aria never ever gets angry. Emily, she looks so sad. I did this to her! What kind of person am I? Why am I always such a disappointment to everyone? Ugh... Maybe I really have to tell them._

* * *

_Emily's POV_

"Ok guys, I might kinda sorta maybe have something to say?" said Spencer nervously.

Uh oh. Spencer is never ever nervous, this must be something big...

"I think I might be gay," mustered Spencer.

_Third Person_

"Spence, you know we can always be counted on, no matter what." said Aria comfortingly.

"You know we were there for Em when she came out. Also, this was what you have been sulking over for the past few weeks? That's it?!" asked a very annoyed Hanna.

Aria quickly jabbed Hanna with her right elbow.

"Hey! That is not nice!" muttered Hanna while rubbing her ribs. "How does a teeny tiny person like you have so much strength?"

Aria gave Hanna a mean warning stare and turn her attention back to Spencer.

"Sorry for that," apologized Aria. "She does not know how to say what during when."

"Yeah, I kinda expected that from Hanna. Well something similar" said Spencer.

"Seriously Spence, you gotta like somebody to take that long to tell us. Now who is it?" asked Hanna suspiciously.

Aria jabbed Hanna again. "You do not know when to shut up do you?"

"Oww" whined Hanna. "Stop doing that!"

"Why don't you stop bothering Spencer with personal questions?" retorted Aria.

While all that commotion was going on, Emily stayed quiet and lost in her thoughts...

_Emily's POV_

Woah.

Does this mean we bonded in another way? Does this mean I might actually have a slim chance of being with her? Does this mean...?

_Third Person_

"Great, now Emily daydreams," sighed Hanna.

Emily snapped back to reality and turned to them.

"No, I wasn't dreaming, I was uh listening to everything," stuttered Emily.

"Uh huh? Like we totally believe that," teased Hanna.

Aria sighed exasperatedly at Hanna.

"Uh I thought we were still talking about Spencer?" reminded Aria.

"Yeah. Spence, if you have anything to say, just say it. I will always have time to listen to you" said Emily caringly.

"Thanks Em. I might take up on that on that offer soon."

"So you really aren't gonna spill on who you like?" questioned Hanna unhappily.

"Uh maybe I might? I just want to keep it to myself until I'm ready to accept the new me and everything" answered Spencer.

"Yeah, I understand that," mumbled Emily and she quickly ran away from the group

* * *

_I'm surprised that it only took me like two hours to write this. :D_

_Sorry for the ending, I know it sucks :(_


	3. Just a shoutoutchange! Nothing bad :P

Um this actually isn't a chapter. Sorry!

* * *

Thank you to Guest and bio644. 3 your reviews! Other people, please please please please please review! Please?

* * *

From now on I will try to stay in Third Person because I do agree it's really hard to read and might be a bit confusing when I keep switching. I just find it easier to write like that tho. :P But I will definitely try to stay in third person.

Please review! I really need feedback and comments to let me improve. They really help keep me writing.

Also, school is kinda keeping me busy these days but I am planning to post a chapter this week. Not a lot of inspiration these days... :(

* * *

From,

The Awesome Writer! XD


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is kinda special because I actually hand-wrote it before I typed it up. :P Please review!_

* * *

Third Person

Emily ran and ran and ran. She ran like there was no tomorrow, like it was the end of the world. While she was running, she heard a faint but distinctive voice calling her.

_That voice._ Emily would've known that voice anywhere, from underwater to the moon. This time, this time she didn't run to it, but instead, she ran away from it. For the first time in her life, Emily Fields ran away from Spencer Hastings.

Aria and Hanna also tried to catch up with Emily but obviously, they quickly faltered. Spencer, being faster than Emily, quickly caught up. She didn't try to stop the swimmer, she just quietly ran alongside her. Together, they ran out of the school and kept running until they Emily unconsciously stopped at The Rock.

The Rock was a special and secret place to Emily and Spencer. They found it while the girls were playing tag in 6th grade. It was theirs, even Nosy Alison didn't know about it.

They both sat on the rock to catch their breath. "I'm sorry," they both apologized at the same time.

Emily started to giggle and Spencer quickly joined her. After their laughter subsided, Spencer knew she had to say something. Something that required guts and good timing.

The mid-june sunshine was perfect and the occasional breezes made it the weather even better.

Spencer took a deep breath and exhaled. The clean scent of fresh pine wafted through the air.

"The birds are chirping and the clock's a-ticking Spence" Spencer thought to herself, "You got this."

"Emily, remember how I wasn't prepared to tell anyone who I like?" she asked. "I think I'm ready now..."

* * *

_Sorry guys, I suck at endings. Please review and give feedback! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! Please review! I'm serious, they help me write faster and better and they make me feel like that someone actually reads my story and gives a crap about it okay? It lets me know I have something to write for :(_

* * *

_"Emily, remember how I wasn't prepared to tell anyone who I like?" she asked. "I think I'm ready now..."_

* * *

_Third Person_

Emily looked at Spencer patiently while Spencer was fidgeting nervously with the old friendship bracelet that Emily specially gave Spencer when they were just little kids. Emily gave the bracelet when she realised that Spencer was drifting away from the group in 6th grade. All because of stupid academics and extra-curricular activities. Emily slightly frowned at the old memory.

Spencer took a deep breath and studied Emily's face. It showed concern and worry, and maybe a tiny bit of anxiousness. Then there was a frown. Uh oh. Spencer thought she must've been taking to long to say it.

Spencer took yet another deep breath and looked Emily right in her beautiful dark brown eyes.

Finally, Spencer muttered just above a whisper "It's you."

Emily tilted her head. She was sure Spencer said something but it was so quiet that she couldn't fully hear it. _It's Sue, Lou, Drew? What did she say?_

Spencer looked at a very confused Emily and realised Emily didn't hear what she said.

"It's you Emily, I like you." Spencer said again, just loud enough for Emily to hear correctly. "I like you, Emily, I like you a lot"

Emily sat there in a daze. Did Spencer just tell her she like her? Emily was processing her thoughts and a loud irritating voice destroyed her thoughts. Oh god, thought Emily.

"Emily! Just say or doing something before Spencer pisses her pants!" Shouted Hanna as she climbed out of Aria's car.

Hanna didn't hear anything but looking at the other two girls' expressions and being the relationship pro that she is, she easily figured out what happened.

Spencer gave a tiny but thankful smile to Hanna and return gaze and Emily's pretty face, which now showed Emily's adorbale *deep thinking* expression.

After a while, Emily leaned her head in beside Spencer's ear and quietly whispered, "Spencer, I knew I liked you the moment we met, and it wasn't just a friend like."

Spencer grinned like an idiot. She was so happy that Emily returned her feelings! :D

Today, Spencer Hastings found out her feelings for Emily was not just a one-way train to nowhere, it was a train going to heaven, and it's not coming back.

* * *

_I actually wrote a 1,000 word chapter but I split it into 2 chapters. :P_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Review, review, review. PMs are also great! :D_

* * *

_Flashback-The moment they met._

Emily just became 10 and Spencer was 9. Emily was having her birthday party and all the kids were playing tag.

While she was running away from the group of taggers, Emily unknowingly ran right into the backyard of the Hastings estate. She stopped and realised that a girl about her age was in the backyard. Slowly peering through the hedges, she saw a light brown-haired girl furiously shooting balls at a field hockey goal. Emily steadily crept through the hedge until she was right next to the goal.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Emily as a missed ball hit her in the shoulder.

The brunette quickly ran to Emily looked at the shoulder which Emily was clutching.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" apologized Spencer.

"Ahh," Emily moaned in pain. "Are you trying to turn field hockey balls into cannon balls?"

"Sorry, I just a little ticked of so I put all my anger in shooting them. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay" replied Emily. "It was my fault I was beside the goal anyways."

Spencer quickly ran into the house leaving a very befuddled Emily in her backyard.

After 30 seconds, Spencer emerged out the fancy glass doors holding an ice pack.

"Here you go." said Spencer as she handed Emily the ice pack. "My name's Spencer"

Emily gave Spencer a weak smile and told her that her name was Emily. Suddenly, Emily remembered something that someone said about Spencer.

"Wait, are you the extremely determined and stubborn person people talk about?" asked Emily. She quickly covered her mouth with her good hand as soon as she realised how rude it sounded.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and replied "Um I think so?"

Emily decided she should be nice so she asked Spencer why she was so mad.

"It's just my sister," Spencer replied bitterly. "We got into yet another argument and like always, my stupid parents agreed with her."

Emily felt really bad for Spencer. No wonder she is so determined about everything. Emily followed her basic instinct and pulled Spencer in for a hug. She had just met Spencer but she didn't care, it just felt right.

Spencer flinched at the contact. In her family, people don't hug. At most, they just gave you some money for whatever happened. From birthdays to apology gifts to just shutting you up.

Emily pulled back as soon as Spencer flinched.

Emily decided that Spencer need to have some fun and she was gonna help Spencer do it.

"Hey Spence, wanna join my birthday party?" offered Emily.

"Sure!" replied Spencer happily. She hasn't been to many parties before. Mostly because she's too stubborn and egoistic for people to be friends with her and also because Spencer makes herself busy with extra credit stuff and extra curricular stuff. Even though she is only 9.

"Wait, let me get you something," smiled Spencer as she ran back into the huge and ostentatious house.

After a few minutes, Spencer reappeared with an elegant looking white box.

"Open it!" urged Spencer.

Emily took a long look at the box. It looked very grown-up and chic and on the top it said Tiffany & Co. Emily frowned, this must've cost a fortune. Even as a new 10 year-old, she knew that she shouldn't accept a gift that came from such a high end jewelry store.

"I can't, you should keep this," said Emily as she handed the box back to Spencer.

Spencer looked at Emily weirdly.

"Do you not like it? If you don't like it I can get you something else," said Spencer worriedly.

It was the first gift she personally picked to give someone else. Normally her parents would buy something extremely exorbitant and give it to the child's parents. She was nervous that Emily didn't like the gift. Spencer Hastings absolutely hated to fail at anything, from tests to sports to picking gifts. XD

"No, I like it but this looks very, uh special you know?" replied Emily.

Spencer grinned cheekily at Emily.

"That's what you were worried about?" Spencer replied, not feeling so nervous any more. "It doesn't matter, just open it!"

Emily hesitantly opened the lovely white box. Inside was a plain but pretty sterling-silver ring. She carefully slipped it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. It could slide around a little but it was just the right size so it wouldn't fall off without intentionally taking it off.

"It looks great on you," smiled Spencer.

"It's really pretty. Thank you so much!" squealed Emily as she hugged Spencer for a second time.

This time, Spencer hugged her back.

Emily took the box and put it in her pocket, then she grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Come on, let's play tag!"

Spencer smiled. She had just found her first real friend.

* * *

_Again, I really suck at endings... Please review or else I'll feel sad. :(_


	7. Chapter 7

_Last chapter was crap so I edited it completely. This is a brand new chapter with a bit of Spemily? We return from the flashback and back to end of senior year. I kinda skipped a few days/weeks from the chapter before the flashback. :P _

_I'm sorry for the late update. Since PLL is over I haven't been getting a lot of inspiration and stuff. I'm just starting to watch Glee and Brittana is taking over my brain so Spemily was kinda put on hold. I'm also sorry for the crappy chapter last time. I realised there was NO Spemily at all! Well maybe a little bit but that was totally bad. This is the new, revised, edited, and awesome chapter! Erm so I hope y'all like it. :D (This might have some Glee plot in it) :P_

**Thank you Breyanaxo! For actually reviewing! It was a great help and it made me want to update... I will try to including mini Spencer and Emily (with mini SPEMILY! :D) **

**To other people, please review. Please. I am begging you guys :(**

* * *

"Prom's this Friday?!" Gasped Emily.

"Uh yeah. At least that's what the posters say," Hanna replied while checking out her new coat of bright pink nail polish. "Do you even know that school ends next Friday?"

Emily massaged her temples. After thinking for a while, she quickly jumped off her bed and snatched her purse from the table. "We're going shopping," she commanded.

Hanna quickly glanced at her phone and frowned. "Why are we going shopping at 5pm on a Wednesday?"

"I thought you would be the last one to say that," muttered a very frazzled looking Emily. She quickly grabbed her car keys and yanked Hanna out of the her bed.

"Hurry up!" Ordered Emily.

Hanna picked up her handbag and hurried downstairs.

"Mom, Hanna and I are going shopping!" Shouted Emily as she ran out the door.

The 2 girls hastily climbed into Emily's Camry backed out of her driveway.

"So I suppose we're going prom dress shopping?" Hanna asked gleefully.

Emily sighed and focused intently on the road. After fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at the mall.

"We need to find something that will make Spencer squirm the moment she sees you," announced Hanna loudly as she dragged Emily towards the huge building.

"I know discreetness isn't you specialty but can you try to be a little quieter?" Pleaded Emily. "Oh my god you haven't..." Just as Hanna was about to say something extremely embarrassing Aria cut her off.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked accusingly.

"Excuse me, what are you guys doing here?" Hanna retorted. "Here to spy on us to see Em's prom dress?"

While those two girls were arguing, Spencer and Emily stared lovingly at each other. After what seemed like eternity, Spencer finally pulled Emily in for a kiss. Just when some tongue was about to be involved, Hanna interrupted.

"GUYS! I love Spemily but this is shopping time, not make out time!" Emily reluctantly pulled away and left Spencer feeling very sad.

"Aww, I love you Spence. See you guys later?"

"I love you too," mumbled Spencer shyly.

Emily gave Spencer one last peck and waved goodbye to Aria and Spencer.

"Let's go back to find something that will seriously impress Em," said Aria as she pulled Spencer into yet another boutique.

* * *

Now I really, really beg you guys to review. Just give me like 2-3 minutes of your time. Please? Thanks! :D

-tenseforspence


	8. Chapter 8

Please review. This will probably be the last chapter of this fic but there might be another connecting fic after this.

-tenseforspence

* * *

Emily carefully leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder as they slow danced to Clarity. Taking a deep breath, Emily smelt the clean scent of Spencer's perfume. Slowly, the swimmer burrowed her face into the crook of Spencer's neck while they swayed in unison. Spencer pulled Emily in a little bit closer and kissed her temple.

"Want a drink?" Asked Spencer courteously after the dance was finished.

"Yeah thanks," Replied Emily as she sat on the bleachers.

"Hey bring us one too!" Called out Hanna as she flopped down right next to Emily, bringing Aria down with her.

"I'm not your slave, go do it yourself," said Spencer as she made her way to the punch bowl.

Hanna frowned unhappily. "I'll get you a drink," offered Aria and then proceeded to stumble her way towards the drink station.

"Oops sorry," Aria slurred as she bumped into yet another person.

When everyone finally got a drink, Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys drunk?" She asked.

Hanna giggled and pulled out a silver flash. And then another. And then another.

"Holy crap Hanna. How many did you bring?" interrogated Emily while she started to drink from one of the flasks.

"One for each one fo us. Except for Spencer cause she's the DD," stated Hanna.

Spencer rolled her eyes and got up. "Care to find their baby-sitters with me?" asked Spencer.

"Of course my dear," replied Emily in a very posh accent.

Instead of heading where the people are, Emily dragged Spencer into an empty classroom.

"What are we doing?" questioned Spencer curiously.

"Hmm..." mumbled Emily as she crashed her lips passionately against Spencer's.

Their tongues twirled around as they fought for control, getting more intense by the second.

After some time, they both pulled back, getting the air that they both much needed.

Spencer took her time trailing soft kisses down the raven hair girl's jawline and went onto her neck. Emily moaned as Spencer sucked and nibbled lightly at her pulse point while she placed her hands on Spencer's toned torso and slowly went up.

Suddenly, the two girls heard the door slam shut and they quickly pulled away.

"So what do we have here?" Smirked Ben as he got closer and closer to them.

* * *

Please review and comment if you guys want a fic to continue this one because I really don't know if anyone is reading it.

-tenseforspence :(


End file.
